


In The Workshop

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Tony's workshop, casual affection, flat color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Steve and Tony chilling together on the couch in the workshop.





	In The Workshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).

Three very rough thumbnail sketches from different angles of Steve and Tony sitting on the couch in Tony's workshop.

Steve sitting on the couch in Tony's workshop with his sketchbook in his lap and his free hand in Tony's hair. Tony has his head in Steve's lap and is frowning at a gauntlet as he uses a screwdriver on it. DUM-E is in the corner.


End file.
